


Photography

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfies, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Tendou liked to take photos, selfies, making films, all this kind stuff. His phone had so many apps for this, to puts on filters or effects, to post or just to save in the cloud. On his gallery it had a vast variety of great moments of him, his friends, his teammates, his family, everyone him knows.Tensemi week day 3: Memories





	

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

The camera's app took a photo and the image of the boys was catch. After that, the camera went off and the picture appeared on the screen. Both were smiling, they looked so happy, the photo didn’t need a filter to be good because it was already perfect.

"You looks so good, Tsutomu." Tendou said when his saw the photo.

"You looks good too, Tendou-senpai!" Goshiki said looking at the phone screen too.

Tendou liked to take photos, selfies, making films, all this kind stuff. His phone had so many apps for this, to puts on filters or effects, to post or just to save in the cloud. On his gallery it had a vast variety of great moments of him, his friends, his teammates, his family, everyone him knows. This was another one, as special as the others.

He would save that one because Goshiki was scaled and was going to play their next match. Words weren’t enough to explain how proud Tendou was of his kouhai, so taking a selfie looked like a good idea. When Goshiki became the most incredible ace, Tendou would tell to everyone that who helped the younger and that selfie would prove that it had been him.

And Tendou was a good senpai. He was always helping his young teammates, sometimes when they hadn’t asked for. He was often giving advices to Kawanishi, instructing Shirabu and practicing with Goshiki until late. Though the first two didn’t care about his lessons, he had only one who listened to him.

"Now go change and rest, young padawan." Tendou said and hit Goshiki's back. "We'll need you in your best form tomorrow."

"Yes!" The younger said as enthusiastic as always.

Not needed to be said twice, Goshiki did what Tendou ordered. He was a good boy, a really good one.

Tendou walked by the court, there was a pretty boy who was drinking water in his bottle. Tendou took a sit by his side and waited the pretty boy to finish his drink and passed the bottle to him. Tendou took it, a little of fresh water after the practice is welcome.

"He looks very happy." Semi said while Tendou was drinking.

"He is." Tendou agreed after drinking. He opened the selfie with Goshiki and showed to Semi. "He's so cute."

"Yeah." Semi laid down his head on Tendou's shoulder; this way he could see the screen better. "Do you always take a photo when something happen?"

"Of course, my dear Semisemi. Is there a better way to remember?"

"I don't know."

Then Tendou would prove his point to Semi. He took out that selfie and rolled the screen looking for some old photo he had taken one which he didn't remember what happen. He found one with them and the other thirds years eating at some restaurant.

"See this? It was our first time in Tokyo, when we won all the matches that day."

"I remember." Semi looked the photo and smiled. "That day was amazing."

" It was." Tendou passed to other photos looking for another one. He found one of him and Semi, Tendou's arm was around Semi's shoulders, They were smiled and looking happy. "This one I took when we were in the first year."

"You chased me all day to take it. I thought you were the weirdest guy I knew."

"But I'm not." Tendou said confident.  
"Nah, you are."

Tendou was offended, he was not so weird. He was adorable and would prove it to Semi. He looked for another one, this time he knew what he was looking for, and he found a selfie. In That selfie he was on his bed, laying down, looking at the front camera, but half of his face was hidden with his arm. There was no filter or anything, just him.

"How about that?" He asked.

"What is it?" Semi didn't understand what that selfie means.

"I took this last year, you know." Tendou explained. "After we kissed for the first time." He was embarrassed to say that but that one was a personal history.

"Really? This is cute." Semi took the phone so he could see it better.

"Yeap." It was really cute, no one could disagree.

Semi returned the phone to Tendou. He lifted his head and looked at him, but they stayed close. Tendou got it back and looked at Semi. He was so cute, so pretty, Tendou thought. He was a lucky guy for having him as his boyfriend.

"You didn't take one when we kissed." Semi said, maybe this was going to be interesting.

"Yes, we didn't." Tendou just agreed, knowing that it’s the best thing to do.

"We should."

Tendou opened the camera's app again and he put the front one to work. They closed that distance between them and touched each other's lips. It was soft, warm, delicate enough to take a photo. And Tendou did, he took a photo. When they heard the image being captured they finished the contact.

Tendou immediately opened his gallery to see the photo. He opened the first picture and there it was. It was not his better photo, was trembling and out of focus, but it was a photo of their kissed, the better photo he had taken.

"It's not so good." Semi said when saw the photo.

"We can take another one."

“Later.” Semi stood up, taking back his water bottle. “I will take a shower. Will you come?”

“Go ahead, I’ll go soon.”

“Okay.”

Tendou saw Semi walking out of the court, he saw how much his boyfriend was handsome, watching every step Semi gave to get out of there. When he was alone, he looked again at his phone, at the photo he took with the setter.

He would never put a filter or any other thing. Yes, it was out of focus. Yes, it was trembling. The light didn’t help and neither did the angle, but he really liked the photo. He would remember this forever because this one was special, it would be the one he would show for everybody and he would tell them what happened and how amazing it was.


End file.
